Cosita loca llamada amor
by robinchwan
Summary: Zoro tiene un problema y no parará hasta descubrir de que se trata...


**Cosita loca llamada amor**

Mañana de sol, clima calido, brisa fresca y absoluta tranquilidad en el Sunny.

Los Mugiwaras disfrutaban a su manera de su momento absoluto de paz y relajación.

En un rincón de la cubierta el espadachín Roronoa Zoro hacía una rutina de ejercicios, fiscalizada de cerca y con poco disimulo, por la bella arqueóloga Nico Robin, quien leía un libro de historia y al cual no le prestaba mayor interés que a la musculatura de su nakama.

Cuando el peliverde finalizo su rutina estiro un brazo para coger una toalla, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo un par de brazos fleur se la alcanzaron, junto con una botella de agua helada, que fue volcada sobre su pecho por uno de estos brazos, cosa que deleito la visión de la morena y logro que el temible Kenshi san se sonroje.

El otro brazo se disponía a secarlo, pero Zoro con bronca le saco la toalla y se dirigio a la cocina secándose el pecho y murmurando por lo bajo:

-Maldita mujer…

La arqueóloga se quedó sentada en su tumbona con una sonrisa maliciosa pintada en su rostro, adoraba provocar al espadachín.

En la cocina el peliverde se sento en la mesa del desayuno con cara de pocos amigos y la cabeza gacha para no ver al único nakama que se encontraba allí: Sanji.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, su cabeza comenzó a maquinar:

**¿Qué es lo que me sucede?**

Se sentía sumamente extraño, y no podía descifrar porqué justamente él siendo un hombre duro y recio, se incomodaba de ese modo por la presencia de esa estúpida mujer.

**-**Consultare** con Chopper—**pensó.

Una voz que le resultaba desagradable lo sacó de su sumisión:

-Aquí tienes tus sobras Kuso Marimo.

Antes de que el peliverde pudiera responder o siquiera desenvainar una de sus katanas, ingresaron al recinto algunos de sus nakamas, entre ellos las dos damas de la tripulación, lo que hizo que el cocinero vuele hacia ellas y olvide la pelea con el marimo.

Cada uno ocupo su sitio en la mesa y el rubio servía amablemente al resto de sus nakamas, haciendo que Zoro se fastidie aún más.

Robin se colocó estratégicamente frente del espadachín y leía su libro mientras bebía café.

En un momento en el que todos charlaban alegremente, salvo estos dos que siempre parecían ajenos al resto, Zoro comenzó a sudar , sentía un cosquilleo en sus piernas como si lo estuvieran **¿acariciando?.**

Intento levantarse de su silla pero estaba como aferrado, como si un par de brazos lo sujetaran al suelo, solo podía ser una cosa: Robin.

Levanto la vista y la miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Sucede algo kenshi san?

El peliverde abrió la boca, pero no podía hablar, intento levantarse con tal fuerza que los brazos que lo sujetaban desaparecieron y sus piernas por el impulso levantaron la mesa, volcando el café de la arqueóloga sobre su pecho.

-¡Maldito marimo!, ¿qué es lo crees?, quemaste a mi bella Robin chwan.

- No fue nada Kukku san—dijo la morena sonriendo maliciosamente y sin quitar su mirada del peliverde quien salió bufando de la cocina y se encerró en su camarote.

Durmió un rato, aunque su cabeza no paraba de preguntarse qué era lo que le sucedía.

Cuando despertó fue directamente en busca del médico de la tripulación, de seguro él lo ayudaría.

El reno se encontraba preparando unas medicinas y con una tímida sonrisa invito a pasar a su nakama al consultorio.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Zoro?—pregunto sorprendido al ver a uno de los pocos que casi nunca pedía consulta médica.

-Necesito ayuda Chopper, algo me sucede y no sé de qué se trata.

Alarmado el pequeño lo invito a recostarse en la camilla y le pidió que le cuente todos los síntomas.

El espadachín, con un acotado lenguaje resumió lo que le sucedía.

-Te hare unas pruebas de rutina y de acuerdo a los resultados evaluare el tema.

El medico tomo muestras de sangre y realizo algunas pruebas físicas a su nakama, todo parecía normal.

A los pocos minutos la puerta del consultorio fue golpeada suavemente.

-Adelante—dijo chopper.

La puerta se abrió e ingreso al recinto la última persona que el espadachín quería ver en ese momento: Nico Robin.

Lo malo del caso no fue que ella ingresara, sino del modo en que lo hizo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y la morena entro a la consulta, estaba cubierta con un toallón que dejaba entrever sus curvas y su cuerpo desprendía un extaciante aroma a flores.

-Perdón, no sabía que estabas ocupado Chopper—dijo suavemente.

-¿Es urgente?—preguntó el médico.

-solo venía a que revises una quemadura que me hice esta mañana—mientras decía esto miró suspicazmente a Zoro que ya comenzaba a sudar.

-Zoro, retírate un minuto, ya te llamo—dijo Chopper.

El espadachín se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta, con la mala suerte de que el mango de una de sus katanas quedo enganchado en el toallón de Robin y esta quedo completamente desnuda ante sus ojos.

Zoro se quedó duro como una roca, transpiraba como si lo fueran a degollar y lo peor de la situación fue que de su nariz, y por primera vez en su vida, salía sangre a chorros, el medico corría nervioso de un lado al otro sin saber si atender a la arqueóloga que con ayuda de su poder ya se había colocado el toallón, o si atender al espadachín que corrió a la puerta dando un fuerte portazo.

La morena sonreía mientras el medico ponía un poco de pomada en su quemadura.

-En breve estará bien, no te preocupes, ahora has que pase Zoro.

Robin agradeció a su nakama y salió de la consulta sonriente, sentado en el piso junto a la puerta se encontraba el espadachín que parecía dormido.

La morena acerco sus labios a su oreja y le susurro en el oído:

-Ya puedes entrar kenshi san.

Y se fue por el pasillo contoneándose con movimiento felino.

El peliverde sudando la siguió con la vista hasta que ella ingreso al cuarto de baño, luego se levantó y volvió con el médico.

-Bueno—dijo el reno mirándolo serio—creo saber qué es lo que tienes aunque para terminar mi diagnostico te haré un último estudio.

Zoro asintió con la cabeza y quedo mirando expectante a su nakama que buscaba algo en un cajón.

A los pocos segundos saco algo que parecían fotografías y comenzó a pasárselas de a una al espadachín que estaba desconcertado.

Mientras pasaba las fotografías Chopper observaba detenidamente la reacción de Zoro ante cada una de estas.

El peliverde miro la primera: una foto antigua de la banda, antes de que llegue Robin, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al recordar aquellos tiempos.

La segunda fotografía había sido tomada en el reino de Arabasta allí se veía a Nami con un sensual atuendo, Paso a la siguiente sin inmutarse.

La tercera y la cuarta eran fotografías de la banda, en ninguna aparecia la arqueóloga.

La quinta foto era de Vivi sama, paso a la quinta sin hacer comentarios.

la sexta y última fotografía era de Nico Robin, allí se podía ver a la morena sonriente y hermosa con el sensual vestido negro que usaba cuando arribaron en Water Seven.

El rostro de Zoro se transfiguro, enormes gotas de sudor afloraron en sus sienes.

Se levantó bruscamente y le grito a Chopper:

-Esto es ridículo, me largo.

El médico sonreía y mordisqueaba su bolígrafo.

-Espera un segundo, ya tengo tu diagnóstico.

El espadachín pareció calmarse y volvió a tomar asiento.

-Dime que es lo que tengo, sin rodeos.

Realmente parecía preocupado, era algo que nunca había sentido.

-Bueno, tus pruebas de salud han salido bien.

-¿Entonces?

-Es algo que mucho no comprendo, dado que soy más animal que humano, pero lo que yo creo es que estás enamorado de Robin.

-¿Y eso cómo se cura?—dijo tranquilamente hasta que su cerebro pareció reaccionar ante lo que Chopper le había dicho-¿Naniiiiiiiiiiiii?

Chopper asintió con la cabeza.

El espadachín salió disparado de la consulta murmurando por lo bajo.

**¿enamorado?...**

**¿Qué ridiculés dice Chopper?...**

Mientras protestaba caminaba por el pasillo, hasta situarse justo frente a la puerta del baño y entró.

Si estaba enamorado lo comprobaría y si esa maldita mujer lo provocaba le daría su merecido.

Escucho el suave ruido de la ducha y una melodiosa canción.

ella **¿cantando?.**

Trabo la puerta del baño con sus katanas, y suavemente y sin hacer ruido se quitó la ropa y las botas.

Luego se metió en la ducha justo por detrás de la morena que pego un gritito de sorpresa al ver a su nakama, esta iba a abrir la boca para decir algo y fue callada con un apasionado beso de parte de kenshi san.

Lo que paso luego ya podemos imaginarlo.

Pero lo bueno del caso es que Zoro se curó de su problema y lo no tan bueno es que a raíz de eso y para sorpresa de todos, tanto él como la arqueóloga pasaban muchas horas encerrados en diversas partes del barco.

Nadie comprendía nada, excepto Chopper que ante la mirada interrogante de todos, respondía con un gesto ameno y una sonrisa.

Una tarde, Robin se encontraba con Zoro en el gimnasio, abrazados y hablando luego de su sesión privada de ejercicios y lo miró fijamente a los ojos y le preguntó:

-Kenshi san, ¿ qué te sucedia?¿pórque fuiste a la consulta con Chopper?

-Nada—y la besó dulcemente.

-dime—le replico ella sonriendo.

-Tengo lo que todo el mundo llama amor, estoy completamente enamorado de ti.

La morena se enterneció y le dio un dulce beso en los labios y lo abrazo.

**Oroka onna…**pensó el peliverde con una sonrisita maliciosa y correspondio al beso.

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno he vuelto luego de un tiempo, les dejo este fic cortito, espero les guste**

**Gracias a todos los que lean y gracias a Oda sensei por crear One piece**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Robinchwan **


End file.
